I Hate That I Lost You
by KatjaLillian
Summary: Snow Vale is the daughter of Sirius Black and Loralei Potter, but she doesn't know that. Raised by her mother, she never knew of her father until he escaped from prison when she is twelve. Sequel to I Hate That I Love You. AU
1. Chapter 1

September 1987

It was early in the morning, though Snow wasn't one to sleep in when her mother was home. She loved the Weasley's as well-they were one big family-but Loralei worked often since she could remember. Ginny and Snow shared a room on the top floor, and shared a bathroom with only Loralei, who occupied the only other room on the top floor. Ginny was still fast asleep, and Loralei knew better than to try to wake her up.

Snow walked downstairs like she did every Saturday. Usually the boys were up before her. Most mornings Fred and George were the ones that woke her and Ginny up. Snow could hear voices downstairs. She could recognize her mother's easily, but the other man...she had never heard before. She slowly walked down the stairs, careful to be quiet. She stopped just around the corner from where her mother and the man were standing and peeked around the corner for a short moment.

Her mother wore sweatpants and a tank top with her hair in the usual braid she slept in. She looked normal to her daughter. The man, however, wore shabby clothing, and he seemed much older than her mother. His brown hair already had streaks of grey in it. Wrinkles appeared on his face, especially around his eyes. Snow recognized him from somewhere... Was he the man who was in many of her mother's pictures on her dresser? Was he Snow's father?

No, it couldn't be. Snow had snow white hair, almost a silvery color. She had blue eyes, but a most intense shade than her mother's. Other than that, Mrs. Weasley always told her she looked like her mother, and Snow was happy to be told that. She thought her mother was the most beautiful woman in the world.

This morning was different from other mornings though. There was a man downstairs that Snow didn't know, though it seemed her mother knew him quite well. Snow sneaked downstairs as she and the man at first hugged and smiled, though it soon turned bitter.

"You gave up on Sirius! You know he couldn't do that!" Remus whispered harshly. Snow could barely even hear the conversation.

"I had to! I was obsessed! It was killing me!" Loralei sounded on the verge of tears. She didn't always cry, but Snow couldn't remember a time when her mother's eyes weren't a little glassy. Though her mother tried to hide it, Snow knew her mother was sad.

"That means you would've gotten somewhere!" Remus replied. "We both know how you get."

"It's not that I haven't been working on it." Loralei told him. "I just refuse to go on trips. I refuse to leave my daughter." She paused. "The day I refused to let it take me over was the day she asked me if I was going to work. I don't want my daughter to remember me being gone for most of her childhood. She needs a mother. She needs me."

"She needs her father too!" Remus replied. "He's rotting in Azkaban, Lore."

"I know." She whispered. "I know. I know. Every time I think of that I also think about those seers from the Veela village that I saw when I went on that mission for the Order." She sighed. "I had to choose, Remus. I chose. I chose my daughter. I chose Snow. An innocent. A child who just wanted her mother."

"But you gave up on him."

"No. I will always look for clues, but I cannot lose myself again. I have someone to live for. Sirius would understand."

"Have you even visited him?"

Loralei shook her head. "I can't. We're not married, and I refuse to let Snow near that place until she is seventeen."

"Does she know about him?" Remus whispered softly. "What he is accused of doing?"

"She knows that her father is a hero. That's all she needs to know."

"Are you going to tell her the story?"

"When she is older."

"Mummy?" Snow came out of her hiding spot by the stairs. She didn't understand the conversation going on between the adults, but she did want her mother's attention.

Loralei quickly wiped the tears from her eyes, before turning, and squatting down to look into Snow's eyes. "Good morning, love."

"Who's he?" Her voice was timid and childlike as she slowly stepped towards her mother in a pink nightgown.

Her mother picked her up. "This is Remus. He's just come back from working abroad."

Remus stared at the girl. "She has Sirius' eyes."

"That she does." Loralei said. "She's the one thing we got right." She kissed her daughter's cheek. "Remus, meet Snow. Snow meet Remus."

"Hello, Snow."

"Are you my daddy?" Snow asked.

Remus shook his head sadly. "No."

Snow's face fell. "Oh."

"I know him, though." Remus said, hoping to turn her frown into a smile. "He told me to send his love, and that he can't wait to see his little girl again."

"I'm not a little girl. I'm a big girl." Snow said, holding her chin stubbornly, and looking so much like her mother as she did so.

"That you are." Loralei smiled, kissing her daughter's cheek again. "Now, why don't you go wake up Ginny and the boys and I'll make us some breakfast." She turned to Remus. "You'll stay, won't you? We need to catch up."

"Of course. I'd hate to miss any more."

**A/N: I am so sorry that this took so long to upload. I was trying to figure out how I wanted to format this, and I decided that the first few chapters would be putting a few pieces together. There will be a date at the top of the chapter for timeline's sake.**

**Sadly I will be unable to update regularly. I have a very busy summer ahead of me going into my senior year full of building up my resume and everything. I will update what I can when I can, but I cannot promise more than that.**

**Please Review!**

**Kat**


	2. Chapter 2

July 1988

It was Harry's eighth birthday, and the Dursley's didn't seem to be celebrating it at all. Loralei didn't like that. Harry was just a child. He deserved a birthday cake and presents. He deserved to have a family who loved him. Loralei would have loved him. She would have made him have all these things and even more.

So, in her animagus form, she sat on the corner, waiting for Harry to come outside when he was allowed to. She was able to do this sometimes. When Dudley-Petunia's horrid child-had found out about the dog that would play with Harry, he started throwing stones at her. Loralei hadn't returned until she was sure he had forgotten about that large white dog that was very protective of his cousin. It didn't take very long. The spoiled child couldn't care about anything but himself.

Today was a very warm day in the middle of summer. Loralei had taken the day off work to try to pull Harry away from the house. It usually worked the moment he saw a bit of white fur out the window. He couldn't know that his aunt was here, but she could at least give him a bit of comfort. Find out if he needed anything. She had paid for him to get glasses already. It was the one thing that the Dursley's let her have a part in, though they would not let her visit. They didn't want his freak aunt to influence him to become a wizard.

Couldn't they see that it was no choice at all? He was a wizard. Loralei had seen bits of magic show in him. Not very obvious, but bits of magic.

Harry looked so much like his father, even at such a young age, though his eyes were all his mother's. The first time Loralei did this she went home and cried in the shower for an hour. This was the only relationship she could have with her nephew, and she wasn't going to give it up for any reason.

Harry ran out to her, recognizing the dog he always would play with. The dog that would always protect him. Nothing bad ever happened to him when she was around. Not even from his cousin. His aunt and uncle wouldn't do anything when they saw. They feared Loralei from when she came to get her nephew.

_"What are you doing here?" Petunia almost growled. _

_"I'm here to make you a deal that I dare you to refuse."_

Loralei in her dog form would let Harry ride on her back as she took him to a pond. She had to take him back to Privet Drive, though. She always did.

"Ghost!" he cried, running towards her and throwing his arms around her neck. That was the name he gave her after she scared Dudley one night. He thought she was a ghost.

Loralei wrapped her right front leg around Harry, keeping her weight off of him as she hugged him back the best she could before she squatted down, letting him crawl onto her back. She didn't care that he was getting heavier, soon he would outgrow being able to ride on her back.

Loralei took them to the pond as Harry talked.

"Today's my birthday, Ghost." He said. "I'm eight!"

Loralei barked happily.

"But I don't think Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon care very much." Harry went on. "On Dudley's birthday he got a big cake and tons of presents...and I don't...do they not want me?"

In moments like this, Loralei was so close to taking Harry and running...

_"You just want to make him another freak like you." Petunia spat. "I'm not letting you take another piece of my family."_

_"He is more my family that he ever will be yours. You hated your sister, I loved both her and my brother." Loralei sneered back. "I want my nephew." She stepped forward, getting in Petunia's face. Though the other woman was taller, Loralei saw her stance falter slightly._

_"You're not getting him. You took my sister from me, and I'm taking your nephew from you."_

_"Your sister came running to my world, Petunia. And so will Harry when his time comes." Loralei told her. "Until then, if you do anything to hurt my nephew I will show you exactly what my world taught me." Loralei wouldn't and couldn't harm them with magic, but Petunia didn't know that. "You will learn exactly what happens when things do not go my way."_

_"I do not respond to threats!" _

_"But your heart does." Loralei sneered. "I can hear it hammering away in your chest. A white dog will visit Harry. Either let it in the house, or send Harry out when it comes. If you do not, I will know. You will pay."_

_Petunia swallowed. "What's in it for me?"_

_"You don't have to pay a thing for Harry." Loralei told her. "I'll take care of it all. I'll be in touch."_

Loralei would have to send a package to him every year from now on. She would dare the Dursley's to stand up to her for that. They were already terrified of her. They were right to be terrified of her. Without Snow, she had nothing to lose. They didn't know that she had anything left to lose.

Loralei spent the day playing with Harry.

"I wish I didn't have to go to school." Harry said. "Will I see you again soon?"

Loralei looked at him, as if asking when.

"Tomorrow?"

Loralei shook her head. She had work to get to.

"The next day?"

That, Loralei could do. She nodded, and Harry smiled happily. Hugging her again. "I love you Ghost." He said, before running back inside the house.

Loralei returned later that night to see the Dursley's.

"You haven't been keeping your word to me." She told them when they opened the door. That was all they needed to hear for a chill to set in their bones.

**A/N: This is a celebration since all of my finals are over! I only have presentations for the rest of the week and then I am on summer vacation! Hopefully that will give me more time to write!**

**Cap92A: Isn't she? I just love her. Me too. Sirius just makes me so sad! Thanks, Cap ;D**

**Her-My-O-Knee: Thank you! I would actually like to go into scriptwriting or be a playwright or something, because I think I'd be better at it than just being a novelist since I feel like I am better with dialogue than with description. Thank you for your review!**

**Blue Luver5000: Thank you! I hope to have time to write more so I can give you more chapters! Thanks for your review!**

**C.B. Weasley: Thank you! Me too! Thanks for the review!**

**Please review,**

**Kat**


	3. Chapter 3

August 1992

Snow was brushing her white, almost silvery hair after her shower when she heard the yelling. She had gotten up early to get ready for Diagon Alley. It was going to be her first year of Hogwarts, and she wanted to go. She wanted to have adventures like the boys. She wanted the be the one to tell the stories; not be told them.

Snow was very beautiful, or at least that was what she had been told her entire life. Percy told her once that it was because she had veela blood in her, but Snow chose to believe that it was because she looked like her mother. Her mother who began working nights so she could spend the days with her. Her mother who taught her everything she knew. Her mother who raised her without a father. Her mother, who was an Auror and protected those who could not protect themselves. She loved her mother more than anything, but she always wondered why she had different eyes from her mother...a much more intense blue than her mother's.

"NO NOTE? CAR GONE? YOU COULD'VE DIED! YOU COULD'VE BEEN SEEN!" Mrs. Weasley yelled.

Snow didn't know what she was yelling about, exactly, but she knew the twins would have been in on it. They always were a part of the trouble, though mostly they started it. She began her decent from the top floor of the house, and when she made it down, Mrs. Weasley was no longer yelling, but in fact making breakfast for everyone.

Snow threw herself onto Fred and George. "Do you have a story for me?" They always had a story for her. Going into their fourth year, they always brought back some adventure for her and Ginny to fawn over. This year, she and Ginny would no longer fawn over stories, they would have adventures of their own.

Snow was Fred and George's favorite. They were enchanted by her from the moment she first said their names, maybe even before.

"We stole Dad's car and went to pick up Harry." George told her, grinning.

"It was quite the adventure." Fred agreed, looking her over. "Where are you going?"

"We're going to Diagon Alley today." Snow reminded him. "Don't you remember? Mum said she was going."

Snow didn't even pay mind to the boy they "picked up" the night before. She had heard enough about him through her mother and Ron. A part of her was jealous of him, getting so much of her mother's attention. If he was getting so much attention from all these other people, why should he get hers? He was nothing to her.

Mrs. Weasley heard her sons telling the young girl of their night. "Stop being a bad influence on her. Her mother will never forgive me if you got her in trouble this fall."

"Snow knows exactly what she's doing, don't you, darling?" George winked at Snow.

"No, I'm just a sweet little girl that has no concept of right and wrong." She said innocently.

"We both know that's a lie, Snow." Mrs. Weasley stated.

Snow walked over to Mrs. Weasley. "Is Mum home yet?"

She shook her head. "Neither is Mr. Weasley. They will be soon." But she didn't look so sure.

"She promised that she would take me to Diagon." Snow said. "She's going to be here, right?"

Molly smiled. "Of course she will. Don't you worry." She paused. "Is Ginny up yet?"

"No. She loves sleeping."

"Would you go get her for me?" Molly asked. "She needs to wake up."

"But she enjoys sleeping so much." Snow replied, smiling. "She will hate me for waking her up."

"No she won't." Mrs. Weasley told her. "Now go."

Snow did as she was told, walking back to the stairs, while the twins called to her.

"Wait! I thought you wanted to hear our stories." Fred said as both he and his twin jumped to their feet off the couch.

"Yeah. What changed your mind?" George asked.

Snow turned back around, a hand on her hip. "I'm going to wake up Ginny. Do either of you want to do it?"

The twins paused, before crossing their arms and sitting back down. "As you were."

Snow rolled her eyes and flipped her hair over her shoulder as she turned. "As if I needed your permission." She called over her shoulder as she ran up the stairs.

"Don't talk back to your elders!" Fred and George yelled back in duet.

Snow just rolled her eyes, ignoring them as she climbed the stairs to get Ginny. Snow made it to their small room, and got into bed next to Ginny.

"What do you want?" Ginny asked.

Snow turned to the redhead, knowing exactly how to get her up. "Harry Potter is downstairs."

Ginny sat up straight. "What?"

"You heard me." Snow stated. "You know the guy you've been obsessing over for the last few months."

Ginny jumped out of bed, grabbing her hairbrush from the bedside table, and quickly running it through her hair.

Snow got up, and walked towards the door, her back to Ginny. "Well, your mum wants you downstairs. I'm going to go back down."

"Don't make him like you!" Ginny cried.

"Like I would want him to." Snow muttered, before closing the door behind her. She skipped back down the stairs to continue talking to Fred and George. She ignored the dark haired boy. She didn't care for him, she never would when the twins were around. She would look at him with adoration. Smiles and laughs.

They ate breakfast when Arthur and Loralei arrived home. Loralei kissed the top of her daughter's head before she spied Harry, and nearly squeezed him to death with the force of her hug. Snow frowned at that.

"Hello Aunt Loralei." Harry smiled.

"Are the Dursley's being bad?" Loralei asked. "They haven't been answering my calls, I was just about to pop over there..."

"No worse than usual." Harry replied.

"Yes worse than usual." Ron corrected. "They put bars on his windows!"

"Which may still happen to you, Ron." Molly told him with a stern look in her eyes, but everyone knew she was just kidding. Well, besides Harry at least. He did not know her as well as everyone else did.

XXX

"Where is Harry?" Loralei asked when everyone flooed to Diagon Alley. "Ron. You went before him."

"He never came through." Ron told her. "After me it was Percy."

"We have to find him." Loralei stated. "Where did you think he went, Molly?"

"Knockturn Alley."

"I'll go there, then." Loralei told them. "I'll find him and then we'll find you."

Snow grabbed Loralei's hand. "But you promised-"

"Snow, Harry isn't in a good part of town. It's dangerous there." Loralei told her daughter. "I'll be back before you know it."

Snow set her jaw stubbornly and said nothing.

"I promise I'll be back." Loralei said. "I want to help you find your books and get your first set of robes. I want to see you get your wand. Just wait for me."

Snow still said nothing, but let go of her mother's hand. Loralei walked away from them, and then Snow finally spoke.

"I feel like I'm always waiting." She told the twins, who stood on either side of her.

"We'll help you pick out your books." Fred said, trying to cheer her up.

"We may even hold them for you." George agreed.

"Okay." She said, but it wasn't the same. She wanted her mother to help her like Mr. and Mrs. Weasley helped their children. She was looking forward to this. She was looking forward to her mum taking her around Diagon. Just Snow and Loralei. No one else. No stupid Harry Potter getting in the way. Saying the wrong place and getting lost. He should have never come. He should have stayed in whatever hell he had come from.

XXX

Snow stood in front of the Magical Managerie. She wanted a pet, she knew that she did not want an owl; if she wanted a pet that would be useful it would be a raven. Owls were common...not many people would have a raven. Or she wanted a cat. A nice cat that would curl up in her lap and be sweet...unlike some cats she had met.

"Do you want a pet, love?" Loralei asked. "You used to always want an owl."

"But I would not have use for one. Harry Potter must keep you up to date on everything that happens at Hogwarts. My letters would be just telling you everything that you already knew."

"Snow..." Loralei sighed. "You don't know everything about that poor boy."

"Other than he is your favorite." Snow muttered. "You always talked about him. You treat him differently."

"Snow, look at me." Loralei told her, kneeling so she was a bit shorter than her daughter.

Snow kept looking in the window, even when her mother gently grabbed her arm and made her body turn.

"His father was my brother. His wife was what Ginny is to you. They died so he could live, and he lives with his mother's sister and her husband and child. They're muggles who hate what we are. They hate magic, and take it all out on him." Loralei told her softly. "He does not remember his parents, or how much they loved him. They were murdered just after his first birthday."

Snow slowly looked at her mother with defiant eyes, though Loralei could see the tears in them. "At least he knows who his parents are. You won't even tell me my father's name."

Loralei licked her lip. "That is a story for another time. A painful story. But do not hate Harry. He has been given terrible circumstances."

"I don't care." Snow told her mother.

"You will understand when you are older." Loralei told her, standing.

"You always say that, but I never do." Snow replied. "You don't tell me anything, but you expect me to understand. You know what, Mum? I don't understand. I don't. Why don't you just tell me instead of running around in circles?"

"Because you're too young." Loralei told her. "Keep your youth, Snow. People grow up too fast."

"I would rather grow up too fast than feel stupid all the time." Snow muttered as she turned and walked into the pet store. She didn't care if her mother was following her. She had been saving for a pet for the last year, and her mother had promised her that she could get one for her first year at Hogwarts. Snow walked up to a pen with many kittens in it when a saleswoman walked up to her.

"Can I help you, dear?" She asked.

Snow pointed at a pure white cat with bright red eyes. "I want that kitten."

XXX

"What are you going to name your kitten?" Fred asked as he inspected the albino kitten. They were sitting on Snow's bed, Snow was leaning back as the twins looked over her new kitten.

"I don't know." Snow told him. "He's sweet."

"It's a boy?" George asked.

"Cats can be boys, Georgie." Snow rolled her eyes.

"You are just done with everyone today, aren't you?" George asked. "Your mother's waiting for you to cool off before talking to you again."

"I don't care what she has to day. She never tells me anything." Snow complained. "She just expects me to understand."

"Maybe she's ready to tell you something." Fred replied. "Maybe she'll finally give you your father's name."

"I doubt it. He's probably some dead beat who knocked her up and ran out on her." Snow said.

"Your mom told you that he is a hero." George said. "Do you think she'd lie about that?"

"If I'm too young to understand, she could have told me anything." Snow stated. "I hope she tells me the truth. I don't want to be protected, not from this." She paused. "I don't want to talk about it any more. I want to focus on the good, like what to call my kitten."

"What about Ghost?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, he sure looks like one." George agreed.

"Are you saying that he's going to freak me out in the middle of the night?" Snow asked, smiling. "I'm going to think I'm already at Hogwarts, with ghosts everywhere."

"I don't think they're going to be around while you're sleeping." Fred told her.

"Or this small." He gestured to the kitten that Fred had put down and was now stumbling around on the bed, trying to get to Snow.

"Do they have ghost parties while everyone's asleep?"

"In the great hall." George smiled.

"And if you sneak out you can hear them."

Snow knew that they were joking, but she still wished they were telling the truth, she picked up her kitten and cuddled it to her chest. "Hey there, Ghost. Welcome home."

XXX

Loralei held out an ice blue sundress for Snow to wear. "Put this on, we're going out to dinner tonight."

"All of us?"

"Nope, just you and me." Loralei told her. "It's about time I tell you about your family."

XXX

"So, this is cozy." Snow said. She and Loralei were in a private room in a rather nice restaurant. "You know, no one can see us here."

"Yeah, that's kind of the point. But I know you like the alfredo here." Loralei told her.

"So are you buttering me up to tell me about my family?" Snow asked. "Is it really that bad? I mean, my dad isn't a phychotic murderer, right?"

Loralei laughed, but Snow could hear the sad note in it. "It depends on who you talk to."

Snow frowned. When Snow was just a bit younger, when the twins were in school, she made them look up her mom and her history in Hogwarts. Snow knew that she was in a relationship with Sirius Black, the man who betrayed his friends and murdered thirteen people. After the twins had told Snow his name, she did what she could to find out more about him.

Snow took a slow sip of lemonade. "It's Sirius Black isn't it?" She laughed a bit hysterically. "And here I thought his name would be, 'Vale' like mine."

"We named you the name I was originally given." Loralei told her. "We wanted to protect you from both of our reputations. I was Loralei Potter, my father used to be Minister for merlin's sake. We wanted to keep you out of the papers. I've dealt with paparazzi for most of my life. We didn't want that for you."

Snow stayed quiet, playing with the straw in her lemonade.

"He didn't do what they said he did."

"Are you saying that because you're still in love with him, or because you honestly think he's innocent?" Snow asked slowly, not looking at her mother.

"He couldn't do what they say he did, and no one is willing to argue his case. I haven't gotten anyone to be able to hear me out yet." Loralei told her daughter. "But he didn't do it. He was set up."

"By who?"

"...I don't know."

Snow sighed. "At least I know something now. You had an off and on relationship with your brother's best friend, and when you got pregnant he left. He came back. He left. He came back. He left. Tell me, did he even want me? Or was he happy to just stay away from us?"

"Oh, Snow. No." Loralei took her daughter's hand. "He loved you more than anything. Even when we weren't together he would come over. He left me when I was pregnant with you in some misguided attempt to protect us."

Snow wanted to believe her, but the articles in the paper made it very hard to. "That's not what the newspaper articles said."

"It was a tabloid. They never knew what was really going on."

"Not that you were with Mrs. Weasley's brother before and then after you were with my dad?" Snow asked. "Come on, Mom. I don't understand. Help me understand."

"I know." Loralei told her. "Which is why you're going to read it for yourself."

"What?" Snow asked.

Loralei handed her daughter a leather bound book from her purse. "These are my diaries I wrote in from when I was your age. You're going to get one when you are the age I was when I wrote it. This-" she held tapped her finger on the book, "-was started on the train on my way to Hogwarts."

Snow ran her fingers over the book. "Do you mean it?"

Loralei nodded. "It's about time. It may even give you some spots to get away from people when you want. I don't have the marauder's map anymore, but I have some of the secrets of the castle documented somewhere in there."

Snow stood up and walked over to hug her mother. "I love you, Mummy."

"Even when you're angry with me?" Loralei asked, squeezing her daughter tightly.

"Even when I'm angry with you."

**A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating this sooner. The words aren't coming out onto the page for me. So sorry.**

**Blue Luver5000: Thank you! Thank you so much! And thank you for your review!**

**C.B. Weasley: Yes! She is a badass auntie! This story is about both Snow and Loralei, and I'm going to hopefully have them balancing out. Thank you for your review!**

**Guest: I did not expect to take such a break! I'm sorry! Thank you for reading it! Thank you for reading this! I cannot talk about the future of this story yet, I'm very big with no spoilers. Thank you for your review!**

**Griffinclaw: You got them all in this chapter! Thank you for your review!**


	4. Chapter 4

January 1993

_Dear Mum,_

_School is pretty good. I'm getting one of the highest grades in my class. You knew Professor Snape, right? He's not very nice. He yells at the class a lot. He yells at me a lot. I think he knows who my dad is, doesn't he? He's also really mean to Harry...we kind of bonded over that. Yeah, he isn't as bad as I thought he would be, but that doesn't mean we have to be friends either. I'm only civil with him. I don't want to be his friend. They always get hurt. Plus, Ginny's already in love with him enough for the both of us._

_I'm sure you've heard about the Chamber of Secrets, it's kind of scary, right? Fred and George are walking Ginny and I to all of our classes. It sometimes causes them to be late, but they won't lighten up. I'm sure we'd be fine without them._

_Speaking of Ginny, there's something going on with her. I don't know what, but she's acting really weird. She's gone in the middle of the night, and sometimes doesn't return until dawn. She could have fallen asleep downstairs though. She's not even talking with me anymore and when I ask her why she says I'm being annoying and clingy. I don't know what's wrong with her. I'm just a bit concerned, but it may just be the stress getting to her. It's very different here than at home. I just hope she doesn't change much._

_Is there something wrong with me? Am I being too clingy? We always said we would stick together in Hogwarts, and now it's like she's changing the plan. I don't know what to do._

_I hope you are doing good. How's work? When will you be head of the department?_

_Love,_

_Snow_

**A/N: I know it's short, but I should have another chapter up soon. I'm just getting over my writer's block for this story since I finished my other one. I just needed a little break from it to get the words down. I will not be updating regularly still, though. I'm working a lot and I'm going to a training course that will last two weeks in a month, and I have a lot of prep work for that. I'm also trying to get my resume for college as full as I can. Anyone else getting ready for college? Anyone in college? Any pointers? Anything is helpful. My brother is leaving in the fall and he's going to a really good school and I'm already seen as the screw up so…well, you know. Sorry for my rambling. You don't need to pay attention to that.**

**LilyEvans2510: Thank you! Here's an update! I'll update as much as I can! Thank you for your review!**

**Padfoot19: Thank you! But you really don't need to, I'll probably update on weekends, or when I need a lovely review from someone like you :) Thank you for your review!**

**Guest: Thank you! The Snow/Harry relationship isn't going to be cuddly for a long time (if ever). She is eleven and she does see Harry as being the "favorite child" of her mother. Sirius will have a big part in this story, just not in the way you think. Things get rolling in the next chapter. Thank you for your review!**

**SlytherdorGirl: Thank you! I hope it will be! I think I'm getting better at writing more flawed characters, so I'm trying to test that out here. Haha. Thank you for your review!**

**Blue Luver5000: Thank you! And thank you for your review!**

**ZabuzasGirl: Thank you! Here you go!**

**C.B. Weasley: Thank you! Yes, she is going to be a very interesting character to write (as well as read, I hope). Thank you for your review!**

**Please review!**

**Kat**


	5. Chapter 5

August 1993

Ginny screamed from the bed beside Snow, causing Snow to wake up. This happened early every morning. Snow shook Ginny awake, and held her when she cried after she woke up.

"He'll never touch you again." Snow whispered to the girl, stroking her hair lightly. "He's gone. He's gone." She kissed Ginny's forehead.

Snow rocked Ginny, trying to calm her down. This had been a daily occurrence since the memory of Tom Riddle left her. Snow didn't know how it would be handled when she left for Egypt the next day. Snow and Loralei weren't going with them, they were going to have the house to themselves, and Loralei was taking some time off so she and Snow would have a mother-daughter month.

Some of Snow felt bad for looking forward to it, especially since Ginny needed her. But Ginny would have her older brothers. The brothers that would hopefully do this for her when Snow wasn't there.

But Ginny always stopped crying after a few minutes, and leave to go take a shower, but Snow could never sleep after that. She let that happen to her best friend, and didn't do a thing to stop it. She just wrote it off as Ginny being odd, and a part of her thought she just had been following Harry around. She never thought that she was actually being controlled by a ghost of Voldemort.

And of course it was Harry Potter that saved her, only making her fancy of him worse.

"He was so brave." Ginny would say. "He saved me. He almost died and he saved me."

Snow didn't know what to say to that; she didn't want to tell Ginny that Harry Potter only did it by chance, and if it wasn't for Hermione he wouldn't have even gotten to the chamber. It wasn't that she even liked Hermione. She barely said two words to the older girl, but she had heard the girl tell Loralei the story when Loralei came to see what going on in the school.

Snow punched the wall when she heard the shower turn on; she knew Ginny couldn't hear her then. She wanted it to hurt. She wanted to feel pain. She messed up. She messed up so badly. She could have saved Ginny. She could have helped Ginny save herself.

Snow never wanted anyone to save her. The only person who ever needed to save her was herself. Snow was supposed to be the hero, not Harry Potter. She wanted to be everyone's hero. She wanted to get on the Quidditch team and get the most points. She wanted Dumbledore to call her into his office to talk. She wanted to be more than the little twelve year old who knew nothing, and did nothing.

She was a failure, and she knew if she said anything she would be told that it wasn't her fault and she has no reason to feel that way. It was stupid to feel that way; nothing bad happened to her.

But something bad did happen to her. Anything that hurt someone she loved hurt her.

It should have been her in the chamber; she wouldn't be missed as much as Ginny would have. Her mother had her nephew. That was all Loralei needed, she didn't need the daughter that reminded her of the man who made fun of her when she was young.

Yes, that was what Loralei's diary was full of for the first two years she knew Sirius Black. He would make fun of her and then turn around and stand up for her. What kind of love story is that? Whatever happened to having someone who was always kind to you? Loralei always made it seem like a fairytale before, and now it just seemed like a lie. And she didn't want to tell her mother that, because it was _her_ love story; her _only _love story. How can you tell someone that the person they loved was messed up? How do you tell your mother that your father should have been better than that?

Another punch to the wall, and she scraped her knuckles, drawing little lines of blood on them. She didn't care. She was useless anyway.

Absolutely useless

XXX

"What do you think?" Loralei asked her daughter as she finished painting her daughter's toe nails a dark blue.

Snow smiled. "I love them, Mum."

Loralei smiled at her daughter. "Good."

There was a tapping on the window, an owl had come with post.

"It's nine o'clock, mum." Snow said, looking at the window and Loralei went to get it.

Loralei opened the window and opened the letter, and read it over before looking up at her daughter. "Pack a bag, we're going to be staying at the Leaky cauldron until term starts."

"Why?"

"Don't you think it will be fun?" Loralei asked. "We'll leave in the morning. We can get all your shopping done, and eat ice cream and do whatever we want for the next couple weeks."

"Mom, you wouldn't spend that much money on a whim." Snow said, seeing through her mother. "What's up?"

"Harry ran away from the Dursley's." Loralei told her. "Come on, it will be fun."

"We're not friends, Mum." Snow told her. "We only speak about potions class. That's it. We don't even spend much time in the same room together let alone being together for the next week."

"Then maybe you'll learn to love him this week." Loralei said. "He's the best part of both of his parents, you have to love him. You're the best part of your parents."

Snow crossed her arms. "Fine." She knew she still wouldn't get along with Harry. She didn't want to. She was still jealous of him and how her mother loved him so. She wouldn't be surprised if her father would love Harry more too; everyone did.

XXX

"Harry!" Loralei cried, stepping forward to hug her nephew.

"Aunt Lore." He smiled. "It's good to see you."

She hit his shoulder lightly. "You shouldn't run away from your aunt and uncle's. If you need anything just send an owl and I will come get you."

"There wasn't much time." He told her, blushing.

Snow rolled her eyes and laughed without humor. Ghost was in her arms. He was perfectly docile with Snow, but whenever Snow was mad at someone, Ghost seemed to be too, even from the time he was a kitten. He was hers and only hers. He would come when called, but only by Snow. He would always be around to protect her, and he always seemed to know when she had a nightmare. He would always be there when she needed him.

"Hey Snow." Harry said.

"Hi." She said shortly before turning to her other. "Can I go unpack now? I'd like to be able to find my toothbrush tonight."

Loralei frowned, but quickly smiled to cover it. "Of course, it's your summer vacation."

"Thanks," Snow pushed passed them, and pulled her trunk up the stairs behind her.

She let Ghost jump to the floor as she entered the room, and put her trunk at the end of the second bed. She wasn't going to unpack, she was going to read. She didn't tell anyone, but a black dog had brought her a book when she was outside the burrow that morning. At first she was scared of the dog, but he brought her a book. A book of fairytales.

The dog even licked her cheek when she felt safe enough to get close to him. He was sweet, even if he did look a little dirty. She knew better if she saw him again to not be frightened. He wouldn't harm her. She could see that the dog wouldn't hurt her, in fact the dog almost looked like he was crying when he saw her.

Snow laid on the bed she claimed for herself, and flipped open the book. It was muggle fairytales. Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Little Red Riding Hood, Snow White-though that Snow was brunette with lips as red as blood-and so many others. She couldn't wait to read them all.

Ghost jumped up on the bed and curled up next to her, rubbing against her hand as she turned a page.

Snow smiled, and pet his soft fur as she read of evil step mothers, and fairy godmothers. She read of sorceresses and wolves who tried to eat little girls. She read of an imp that could spin straw into gold. She read of things she could imagine. It was magical, even though she grew up with magic. She could see some of these things happening. She knew they could happen, something most muggles didn't know.

"Snow?" Her mother called from the door. "Don't you want to come down? We were thinking about going to get some ice cream."

"I'm not hungry." Snow replied.

"Snow, don't be in a bad mood." Loralei told her daughter. "You love ice cream."

"You can't bribe me." Snow told her, not looking up from her book.

"He's your cousin, Snow."

Snow closed her eyes before sitting up and looking at her mother. "No, he's not. You're not related to him either. You were adopted. He's nothing to me."

"Snow!" Loralei reprimanded. "What is wrong with you? Do you not know what he has been through? He saved Ginny's life last spring!"

"He wouldn't have been able to if it wasn't for Hermione." Snow replied. "Why isn't she getting any credit? Ron was there too. It's not all about Harry. I'm done hearing about him."

"Snow, don't act like this, I raised you better." Loralei told her.

"You raised me? You worked all day and was too tired to do anything at night." Snow replied harshly.

"Not fair." Loralei told her. "Fine, stay here. Cool off. We'll talk later."

"Can't wait." Snow said sarcastically. "I'm always ready for later. That's always the time you'll make time for me. After you see Harry. After you send an owl. After you finish paperwork. Yes. Later is perfect for me, Mother."

Loralei closed her eyes. "I'm your mother, you can't talk to me like that."

"How should I speak to you?" Snow replied. "Should I tell you that you should put that boy before me? You never put time aside for me, but you put me aside for him! This was supposed to be our time together! You just push me aside the moment you find out Harry Potter is in an inn we have to go be with him. You're right, Mom. I can't tell you the truth because you don't want to hear it."

"Ouch." Loralei told her daughter. "It's not all about you. There are other people in this world, Snow."

"Yes, namely Harry Potter."

Loralei threw her hands in the air. "I can't talk to you right now." She left the room.

Snow laid back down, her heart hammering in her chest. She didn't care if she just upset her mother. She wanted her voice heard. She should be her mother's favorite child. She was her mother's _only_ child. Doesn't that by default make her the favorite? Shouldn't that by default make her the favorite?

XXX

Snow spent her day in the hotel room with her cat. She read the entire book of fairytales by the time her mother returned.

"Are you hungry?" Loralei asked her daughter.

"No," Snow said, but her stomach rumbled.

"Come on." Loralei said. "Brush your hair and put on some shoes. We'll get dinner and we will not argue, but hear the other's side of the conversation without interrupting."

"Where's Harry?" Snow asked.

"He said he wanted to go to bed early, but we both know it's because he knows that you don't like him."

"His burden."

"Snow," Loralei warned.

"I know, I know." Snow muttered before doing as her mother asked. She left a bowl of food for Ghost on the floor next to his water. She brushed her hair and pulled it into a french braid on the back of her head to keep it out of her face. She may like having long hair, but that didn't mean that she liked it being in her face.

XXX

"Why don't you like Harry?" Loralei asked her daughter quietly as they ate dinner. It had been rather awkward since they sat down in the pub.

"Same reasons I always have." Snow said simply. "He's your favorite child when I am your only biological one."

"How can you say that?" Loralei asked. "Do you know what I do for you?"

"I know what you do for me!" Snow said. "But that doesn't change how I feel."

"And how do you want me to change? Do you want me to leave Harry alone? We're the only family he has."

"Apparently he is your family, not mine. We are not family. I'm not related to him in any way." Snow replied. "We both know I can't ask you to do anything, Mum. Because that would make me selfish, but I would rather be left alone that have you argue with me about this."

"If you won't talk about this, then I will have to be your mother." Loralei told her.

Snow looked at her, almost challenging her mother with her blue eyes.

"We are all going out tomorrow and getting what you both need for school in the fall." Loralei told her. "You are coming and you will not fight with him. You are not going to snap at either of us, or sass either of us. Am I understood?"

Snow nodded once.

"Good." Loralei said.

XXX

Snow may have to be with her mother and Harry the next day, but that did not mean she had to go alone. She took Ghost with her, and the cat was happy to be carried around by the girl.

"Is that your cat?" Harry asked, trying to talk to the small girl.

"Yeah." She answered. "Careful, he bites."

"Snow," Loralei warned, before looking at Harry. "He doesn't, he's a sweet cat."

Snow rolled her eyes as Harry reached to let Ghost smell his hand.

Ghost hissed at him, making Snow have to hide her smile.

"See?" Snow turned to her mother. "He's only nice to certain people." _Only people I like._ She didn't add.

XXX

"So how was your summer?" Harry asked Snow when Loralei left to pay for their dinner. Snow didn't know why he was talking to her. She was only there because her mother gave her a look that told her if she didn't she would be in trouble. Snow learned that staying out of trouble was good for her.

"Oh you know, normal. I want to get a broom, but my mother's scared that I'd hurt myself."

"You stole Fred's broom last fall." Harry said.

"I remember." Snow replied. "He loves me enough not to tell his mother or mine, so breathe a word and I know who you are."

"Everyone knows who I am." He responded.

"Cocky much?" Snow replied. "Either way, trust me when I say that I'm not someone you want to piss off."

"I thought I already did." Harry replied.

"You haven't pissed me off." Snow told him.

"Then why do you hate me?"

Snow didn't answer him, and Harry didn't know how to get an answer out of her.

Harry wouldn't lie, he noticed her from the first time they met. She was always so happy when the twins were with her, when Ginny was with her. But around him she would close off. She would look at him with those blue eyes and he could see fire in them. She hated him, and he didn't know why. It confused him.

As the silence continued, it became so apparent that she would never answer him.

XXX

Snow held up the daily prophet to her mother as she brushed her teeth. "How come you didn't tell me Sirius Black escaped prison?"

Loralei looked down as she rinsed out her mouth. "Where did you get that?"

"They drop the paper at the door every morning." Snow replied. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know if you believed that he wouldn't hurt you or not."

"So you take the choice from me?" Snow demanded. "How am I supposed to grow up when I get left in the dark by you?"

"Growing up is not all it's worth." Loralei replied. "Look, I just didn't know how to tell you?"

"How about, 'good morning, Snow, by the way, your father has just escaped prison and looks kind of sketchy on the front page of the Prophet'?" She shook the newspaper in front of Loralei's face. "Do you not see how mad he looks?"

"He's been in prison for the last twelve years." Loralei replied. "He's bound to have scars from that."

Snow just stared at her mother with a frown on her lips and a bored look in her eyes. "I'm going to go downstairs and see if the Weasley's have arrived."

"Snow..."

"Mum, Ginny has been in Egypt for a few weeks, and Fred and George have stuff to show me." Snow said. "I'll see you later."

XXX

"Hey, Snow." Hermione smiled at the girl. "I got a cat too, his name is Crookshanks."

Snow looked at the rather ugly cat in Hermione's arms. It had a muddy yellow fur with a smushed in face. It didn't seem to look very friendly, but looks were deceiving. She held out her hand to let the cat sniff her hand as Ghost got on his back legs and rested his front paws on Snow's leg, as if saying, "what about me?"

After Snow scratched behind Crookshanks' ears, she lent down to pick up the much more attractive-looking Ghost. "Please tell me that it's going to kill Scabbers. I can't stand that rat. I've found it in my bed before."

"That's not creepy at all." Fred said, leaning on Snow's shoulder.

"You know muggles trap rats." Hermione said.

"If only it was the same in our world." Snow sighed, looking up at Fred. "How was Ginny doing?"

"She's okay, I think." Fred said. "She missed you."

"I missed her too. Where is she?"

"She's asleep upstairs." Fred told her. "She fell asleep after she took a shower."

Snow nodded. "Okay." Snow knew she should let her sleep; the girl only got so much sleep as she did. "How's Bill doing?"

"He misses you." George said, coming up on the other side of Snow.

"I miss him too." Snow said, smiling sadly. "I wish I could've gone with you."

"I know, but how was your vacation with your mother?" Fred asked.

"She dropped everything so we could spend some time with Harry."

Fred and George turned to each other.

"Do you know what this means Gred?"

"Yes, I do, Forge."

They both looked at her.

"Let's go get some ice cream." They said together.

Snow smiled. "I would love to."

**A/N: Here's another chapter! This one is quite a bit longer than the last. Thank god, right?**

**C.B. Weasley: Thank you! Thank you for your review!**

**ZabuzasGirl: Here you go!**

**LilyEvans2510: Thank you for reading! I will try to update more often! Thank you for your review!**

**Blue Luver5000: Thank you! So do I! It's the worst kind of writer's block too, because I know exactly what I want to happen but it won't get on paper! Thank you for your review!**

**Please review!**

**Kat**


	6. Chapter 6

**September 1993**

Snow could hear the whispers as she entered the castle. If it wasn't for Percy, she wouldn't have known about the article. In the article, they named her father and his daughter. Whatever Loralei and Sirius had done to stop Snow from being in the papers failed. She was in there as much as her father was now.

At least Uncle Remus was there for her, even if he was there for Harry too, he still knew her better, and would set aside every Sunday afternoon to have tea with her. She was happy for that. She always loved her Uncle Remus, but not even he could save her now.

"Snow Black!" Some Ravenclaw yelled at her.

Snow didn't let herself cringe. She didn't let herself look over to see who had yelled at her. She walked to her usual seat next to Ginny, and slowly sat down.

"I suggest that you go to the nurse." Ginny said softly. "It's not going to get much better as the day goes on."

"What is my house, Ginny?" Snow asked.

"Gryffindor?" Ginny said this like it was a question.

"Where dwells the brave of heart." Snow said. "I will not cower to anyone. I will not let this effect me."

"Then you are stupid." Ginny replied. "Because as soon as the twins hear something against you they're going to get detention for whatever they do to the git."

"That's their choice." Snow wasn't about to say that that made her feel better, even though it did.

XXX

"So, Black," Draco Malfoy said, stopping Snow on her way to Defense Against the Dark Arts. "Your dad killed like, a bunch of people right, and was a Death Eater?"

"Yeah, just like yours?" Snow replied. "But didn't your father, like, grovel or something because he didn't want to go to Azkaban? At least my father was a man about it. Yours cowered like a child."

Draco looked livid, and grabbed her arm. "Say it again you bitch."

"Hey!" Ginny said, trying to get between them, but Snow pushed her away with her other arm.

Snow smiled. "You shouldn't have done that." She brought up her knee and racked him before pushing him away as he fell to the floor. She walked away like nothing happened. Like her arm didn't hurt from Malfoy grabbing her. Her head was held high and the students parted like the red sea.

Snow Vale looked older than she was then, she looked like she could kill anyone with one look. But only people who knew her well knew that she was terrified of the students who yelled things at her.

But you cannot be brave without being scared.

XXX

Snow took the Saturday to go outside by herself and read a book on a blanket by the Black Lake, and just be alone for once. She took the book of fairytales-she couldn't read them enough. She could just read them over and over again. She could close her eyes and envision them in her head.

A black figure came towards her. It was the same large shaggy black dog that she had seen before in front of the Burrow, but now he was sitting right in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked the dog, throughly surprised. "Did you run here or something?"

The dog just sat there, his tail wagging.

Snow bit her lip for a second. "If I asked you to wait here, would you?"

The dog turned his head to the side.

"Do you understand what I am saying?" She asked the dog.

The dog nodded, making Snow's eyes furrow.

"Stay here." She told the dog, putting her book down. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

The dog didn't move as Snow jumped to her feet, and began to run towards Hagrid's hut, and knocking on the door.

"Yer?" Hagrid asked, opening the door. "Oh, Snow. How're yeh doin'?"

"Can I have some of the soap you wash Fang with?" She asked.

"Why?"

"Can I just have it?" Snow asked. "I'll tell you the story later."

"Gimme a secon'." He said, leaving the door open as he looked for it in a cabinet, before handing her the bottle. "Story la'er."

"Yes, I will tell you the story later." Snow agreed as she took it from him. "Thank you!" She ran in the direction she came, Hagrid shaking his head at her as she ran.

She arrived back at the tree, breathing hard, and finding the dog wasn't there.

"Damn it!" She cursed, looking around for the dog.

She heard a soft bark from beside her, making her jump.

"There you are." She said, taking out her wand. She had to conjure water. That couldn't be too hard, right? It was a simple spell.

A simple spell that she hadn't technically been taught yet.

"Can you just stand over here?" She asked the dog, stepping back, and motioning for the dog to follow her.

The dog stepped forward slowly, watching her intently.

"Do you trust me?" She asked the dog.

The dog nodded.

She chose to ignore the fact that this was no ordinary dog. She knew that there was something up with him, but she didn't want to look into it; she would rather stay ignorant of it all.

She remembered looking through a Book of Spells, and tried to remember what to do. She knew she would have to move her wand in a sideways S, and she knew she would have to say the spell.

She turned away from the dog for a moment, and moved her wand how she was supposed to. "Aguamenti." She said, envisioning water spurting out of her wand, but only a few drops escaped the tip of her want.

Snow stood up taller and cleared her throat before trying again. "Aguamenti," she said louder this time.

A steady stream escaped her wand then, and she smiled, letting the spell end as she smiled.

A sixth year spell that even a twelve year old could do. She couldn't feel more proud of herself.

She turned to the dog. "Stay." She told him before performing the spell, and dousing the dog.

Snow washed the dog then, and dried him off the best she could with a towel. He looked much better after a bath.

"You know, I should probably call you something besides, 'puppy' in my head." She said to the dog. A part of her knew the dog could understand her, whether he was a very smart dog, or a magical dog that no one had discovered yet, she did not know, and she did not plan on finding out any time soon.

The dog leaned against her.

"What should I call you?" She asked him, as she laid the blanket out to dry.

The dog held up his foot to her.

"Paw?" She asked. "You want me to call you paw?"

He held up his paw again, showing her the underside of the paw.

"Dirty paw?" She teased. "No, I don't really want to call you that."

The dog growled before walking over to where the mud by the black lake was.

"Come on, I just gave you a bath." Snow complained as she walked towards the dog, who she saw was marking something into the mud with his paw.

"Padfoot?" She asked the dog. "Really? You are one unfortunate dog to have that name."

He growled again, and pushed his shoulder against her ribs.

"Just saying." She laughed, petting his back. "But I will call you Padfoot if you like."

He turned and licked the side of her face.

Snow laughed. "Ew." She pushed him away.

XXX

Snow skipped her last class, unable to deal with being called, "Black" one more time. Her name was Vale. It always had been. If she was named "Black" she would have been the first one sorted instead of second to last when she was a first year. She was always at the back of every line. If she was going to be called "Black" couldn't she also get the benefits of it as well?

Snow went to her place by the Black Lake where she always was able to meet Padfoot now.

Today, however, he seemed to know she was missing at least one class.

"I don't want to deal with them right now." She told the dog, like she owed him an explanation. "I don't want to deal with any of them. My friends are being super nice and tiptoeing. Even Harry is trying to talk to me about it. I don't want to talk to him." She sat down against the tree, and Padfoot laid down in front of her, waiting to hear the rest of the story.

"I just wish he didn't feel like he had to get to know me." Snow said. "He's Mum's favorite child, but that doesn't mean he has the right to pity me."

Snow looked to the dog, and sighed. "I should probably tell you the story, shouldn't I?"

Padfoot looked at her as if to say, "yes."

"My entire life mum has been running to Harry for every little thing that happens." Snow told him. "She gave up trying to free my father because it was taking too much time away from raising me, but really all that happened then was she had more time to check in on Harry Potter." She frowned. "The one time she takes time off, and it's just supposed to be her and me, not even a week in and we end up going to be with him, and every time I complain she tells me that we should be a family, but he's not my family."

Padfoot didn't move, he stayed sitting there and listening to the girl.

"I wish I was a Weasley." She told him. "I wish Mrs. Weasley was my mum, and I wish I had my father. I wish I had brothers and sisters, not that the Weasley's aren't great...it's just they can't be mine, and I can't be theirs."

Snow looked down, pausing for a long moment. "Everyone thinks my dad is a murderer. Everyone but my mother, at least, and I don't exactly know what to believe." She was quiet a second. "I hope he finds me, though. I hope he finds me and I can ask him if he is what they say, and if he did do it, I want to ask him why he left me and Mum, and if he didn't, I just hope he likes me more than he likes Harry."

**A/N: So I've learned that to get over writer's block is to distract myself with something and then come back to it. Haha. So I think I'm getting better at this writer's block thing!**

**Guest: Yes! Now it gets interesting. Thank you for your review!**

**C.B. Weasley: Thank you darling! Thank you for your review!**

**Blue Luver5000: Oh, it's the worst for essays! I swear 90% of writing an essay is the prep for it. It's terrible. Thank you for your review!**

**Jordan Lynn 7: She's twelve. Name one person that wasn't self-centered at twelve. I know I was, my brother was, my friends were, the girl I take care of is. It's ingrained inside humans to be self-centered, but as children it comes out more. I haven't met a twelve year old who didn't think the world revolved around them. Thank you for your review!**

**Please review!**

**Kat**


	7. Chapter 7

**October 1993**

"Freddd..." Snow whined, holding up a galleon.

"Whattt?" He mimicked her tone.

"Get me chocolate?" She asked, holding the coin in front of her nose, and making her eyes look bigger.

Fred took the coin. "Sure. Dark?"

"It's the only kind worth buying." She smiled. "Thank you, Freddie." She got on her toes to kiss his cheek.

"So what will you be doing while we are all gone?" Fred asked the young blonde girl.

"I will be doing my homework like a good little girl." She told him. "While you all go out and have fun outside the castle."

"We all had to wait until our third year." George said, coming up to them. "I take it we're getting chocolate for you again?"

She nodded happily. "Correct."

"When we make it big we should just make her a chocolate castle." Fred said to George. "She would love us forever."

"You bet I would." Snow told him. "Now go, the faster you leave the faster I can get chocolate."

"Don't go outside, dementors aren't the best at keeping outside the boundaries." George told her.

"I won't." She lied. Of course she was going to go outside like every Saturday and see Padfoot.

"That's a good Snow." The twins ruffled her hair before leaving her.

XXX

"I'm not going near that." She pointed at the Whomping Willow. "It's going to kill us."

Padfoot whined, before taking off to a run towards the tree.

"NO!" Snow yelled, stepping forward, but quickly jumping back as the tree started moving.

By the time the tree has really started thrashing, it had frozen, and the dog was standing proudly in front of the tree.

"You're crazy." She told him, giggling nervously.

He moved his head, motioning for her to follow him.

Snow slowly stepped forward, watching the tree intently. It didn't move.

She followed the dog through a little cave-like entrance at the base of the tree, and found that it turned into a rather dingy looking house. It was large, and scarred. Claw marks were on some of the walls and doors.

"Does anyone live here?" Snow knew it was a stupid question. The dust was in thick blankets over everything, and hung as if frozen in the air; they were the first ones to be there in years. She turned around slowly in a circle, looking around her. "It's rather...sad looking, you know?"

"Don't freak out, okay?" Came a coarse voice from behind her.

Snow couldn't help but yelp as she spun around to see Sirius Black standing before her. He wore prisoner's clothes, and she could see tattoos beneath his torn shirt. His hair was long and messy. He looked nothing like the pictures her mother kept. He looked everything like the prisoner on the front page of the Prophet every morning.

Snow took two steps back and felt like she was going to vomit. Her hand went to her stomach, as her other searched for something to lean on.

"I didn't do it."

"I knew you weren't just a dog." She whispered. "I knew it. I just knew it." She found a dusty table, and ignored the powdery feeling of the dust on her hand as she gripped onto it tightly.

"Snow-"

Snow was suddenly very happy she hadn't eaten anything that day, otherwise she was sure it would be on the floor in front of them.

Suddenly she looked up at him. "You won't hurt me." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. He had had plenty of chances to kill or hurt her, and yet the worst he ever did was lay his head down on her leg.

"I would never hurt my daughter." He told her, taking a small step towards her. "I just wanted to make sure you weren't going to believe the lies that have been said about me."

"The more people tell me to do something the less it makes me want to do it." She told him, feeling so many emotions at once. Her father was standing before her. A man she had dreamed about for years was now there. He chose to show himself to her, not to Harry, not to her mother, but to her.

Sirius smiled, she could see the tears in his eyes. Her eyes. She had his eyes. "That's my girl."

"You are the dog right, because otherwise you trained it way too well." She said, tears appearing in her eyes as well.

"It's me." He told her.

"You're an animagus."

"You're smart like your mother."

"You gave me a book of fairytales."

"I've missed too many of your birthdays."

"You're my father."

"Yes." He stepped towards her, and she stepped towards him, almost as if they were scared of scaring the other.

"I said I hoped you would find me."

"I found you long before you thought I did." He said.

"You found me before I knew you escaped prison." She replied.

"You didn't know?"

"I didn't really read the paper much, and Mum's not the best at telling me everything." She smiled sadly. "Dad?"

He nodded. "Daughter?"

She nodded, and took the final two steps between them to wrap her arms around his waist, hugging him. Sirius didn't pause before wrapping his arms around her, and she could feel his tears drop on the top of her head.

Both of them had spent years dreaming of this.

XXX

"You know they're watching you." Katie whispered as they stood in the break room of the Auror offices. They were both making a cup of coffee.

Loralei nodded. She already knew this. Everyone always knew where she was now, instead of trying to find her, or sending her a message, they would just know where she was, no matter if she was out to lunch, or if she was running errands. They could always find her.

"We both know where he'd go." Katie murmured, reaching for the sugar.

"I hope he doesn't scare her." Loralei said. "I don't know how to warn her."

"She'll be okay." Katie told Loralei.

"I hope so."

**A/N: This is a pretty short chapter, but stuff happens. I hope you all liked it!**

**SlythendorGirl: Yes, she is! Thank you! Yes, some of those are even sort of happening for me, because I'm trying to fit all I can that happened in canon in this ****story, but I can guarantee I'll be adding stuff and missing stuff as well. Thank you for your review!**

**Blue Luver5000: I feel you. I only like story-writing, I hate essays unless they're argumentative essays. Thank you for your review!**

**Guest: I think most people are more likely to tell an animal our problems than another human. I just want to know how you knew that was going to happen? (I've had that part written since before I started writing this story). But having her father "choose" her in a way is very good for Snow.**

**C.B. Weasley: Thank you! Yes! And now she has her dad! Thank you for your review!**

**Please review!**

**Kat**


	8. Chapter 8

**November 1993**

_"__I need you to get me into the castle." Sirius told her. _

_"__Of course." She nodded. "When?"_

_"__Tonight?" He asked._

_"__I can do that, but you need to become a dog again."_

_"__I can do that."_

XXX

Of course, when they were all told to go they were going to have a sleepover in the Great Hall with the rest of the school, she pulled her sleeping bag close to Ginny's.

"He's your dad, right? He wouldn't hurt you." Ginny whispered as they laid close to each other.

"He won't hurt anyone." Snow told her. "They're stupid to try to find him. He's too smart to get caught." At least she hoped he was. She just got him, she didn't want him to die after one day of talking to him. She wanted to see him at Christmas. She wanted to have him be free. She wanted to have her parents together. She knew her mother never got over him. They could get their own apartment or house. Her parents could get married, and they could be a family. A true family. Her father wanted her. Her father still loved her mother. They had to make it work.

"I don't want to say that I don't believe you, Snow." Ginny whispered. "But how do you know?"

"If he was trying to kill anyone, why did he go in when no one was there?" Snow asked her. "He knew the dormitory would be empty."

Ginny couldn't argue with that.

XXX

Snow didn't tell her mother of this. She didn't know how to tell her mother about this, and even if she did, how would she be able to make sure the letter didn't get into the wrong hands? She couldn't risk her father's safety, not when she just got him.

Snow would bring him food from the kitchens, but he never did tell her where he was sleeping. She guessed it was for the same reason why he didn't tell her why he needed to get in the castle. He didn't tell her why, but he didn't hurt anyone; he did it at a time that no one was in the common room. He sent her away before he tore apart the third year boy's dormitory. Nothing was harmed though, and nothing was taken. He was looking for something, and she knew she would have to ask him next time she saw him.

XXX

"I can come back later." Harry said as he walked into Remus Lupin's office to find Snow sitting there with him.

"No, there's no need." Remus told him. "Come sit, we were just having a little tea."

"Yes, come sit." Snow said, even surprising herself a bit. "Just don't take the chocolate biscuits unless you want to lose a hand."

Snow had become happier since having her father around. Having someone to tell her that what they said about her father wasn't true. Even if she was a little scared that he would do something to the students who were harassing her.

"Yes, I was just trying to find out how she got that bruise on her cheekbone." Remus said. "She says she fell."

Harry looked at Snow and chewed on the inside of his cheek. He was there when it happened in the corridor. Malfoy had more of a thing for her that he did for Harry now. What she said wasn't a lie, she had fallen when he had used a leg-locker curse on her.

Snow stirred her tea, perfectly at ease. She showed no signs that she was lying, or that she was scared Harry would tell him that her story was a half-truth. Her cheek was a little swollen, one side of her veela-esque face was marred, while the other was pristine. She was a beautiful girl, one who went from childhood to teen-hood gracefully. She was something of a mix between her parents. With her father's skin tone, sharp cheekbones, and icy blue eyes, while she had most of her mother's features, though some could argue that she would be more beautiful than her mother, even if she had less veela blood than her mother.

Harry completely understood why all the boys in his year thought she was the most beautiful girl in school.

"Yeah, I was there." Harry said. "It was a nasty fall."

"See?" Snow asked. "I don't know why you don't believe me, Uncle Remmy." This was the only place she could call him that in this castle. It was hard to transition from "Uncle" to "Professor."

Remus still didn't look like he believed her, but he would let that go for now. He handed Harry a full tea cup.

"How are you doing? Are your classmates still calling you, Black?" Remus asked her.

"It doesn't bother me. I actually want to change my name to it." Snow told him. "I am who I am. I'm a Black, I should carry the name."

"Are you sure you want to be one?" Harry asked. "It could just get you more attention."

"I can handle it."

"By racking Malfoy again?" Remus asked.

"Come on, if I do it another ten times he may not be able to procreate, and that would be best for the human race." Snow said with a smile on her face.

Harry choked on his tea, his face turning red as he coughed.

Remus just laughed.

"Don't die, my mother would never forgive me." She told Harry as she clapped him between his shoulder blades.

"Ow," he said. "You're stronger than you look."

Snow laughed. "Be sure to tell everyone you see. Perhaps I will be left alone more."

"Everyone knows why you are not left alone, Snow." Remus told her affectionately. "You are so much or parents' child. You never take anything lying down."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Snow told her uncle. "I should be feared, don't you think? After all, my father is a murderer, right? Wouldn't he kill anyone who laid a hand on me?" A part of her knew he would do something foolish for it; a reason why she hadn't seen him since she gained the bruise on her cheek. When she saw him later she would try to cover it better with makeup, but she wasn't the best makeup artist in the world.

"Maybe you should remind them of that next time wands are drawn." Remus said.

Snow turned to Harry, wanting to change the subject. "So, Quidditch this weekend, right? How are you feeling about that?"

"Fine. Hufflepuffs don't fight dirty like the Slytherins." Harry said. "I probably won't get knocked on my broom."

"No more near death experiences for you, then." Snow said as she took a sip of tea. "I think you've had too many for being only thirteen."

This was the longest conversation they had had without complaining about Snape; those were mostly trying to come up with more creative insults for him, and those usually involved many more people than these three.

And yet he was a year older than her, and how she spoke made him feel younger.

"Yeah, let's hope that lasts."

XXX

Snow was the first one that noticed the dark figures around the Quidditch Pitch. She pushed against Sirius, who was in his dog form as they stood far enough away from the crowd that they were not noticed. Rain was coming down hard, and Snow had a large umbrella over her and her father.

"You have to go." She told him, as her eyes saw what she could only describe as death. "They can't get you."

He didn't answer her, he didn't even move. He just stayed there beside her.

"Dad." She said, her voice stronger. "You're going to have to trust me. Please, just go."

Sirius jumped up on his hind legs to hug his daughter in the only way he could right now. He would trust her. He would go.

The moment he left, Snow broke into a run, able to see a figure falling from the sky, no broom in sight, and she did something she never thought she would do. She never thought she would care for him enough to do.

She screamed his name.

XXX

"I didn't know you actually liked Harry." Ron said as they sat by his bedside, waiting for him to wake up.

"Yeah, well...I guess I don't want him to die either." Snow replied, frowning. She never had to worry about him dying before. She never had to almost witness his death. She could feel her heart drop when she saw him going down. She was terrified.

"He'll freak out if he knew you were waiting for him to wake up." Ron said.

"Which is why he's not going to find out." Snow replied. "No one is."

"Then you better get out of here. The quidditch team will be here after they wash the mud off themselves."

Snow nodded slowly. "Thanks." She stood up. "Remember, I wasn't here."

"Is that because Ginny still won't shut up about him, or because you still want people to think you don't like him?" Ron asked. "Harry thinks you hate him."

"I don't hate anyone." Snow shrugged uncomfortably.

"Snow, you know I get being jealous of other people." Ron said. "I have five older brothers, and my best friend is the, 'chosen one,' I get it." He used air quotes.

"I'm not jealous anymore." Snow told him.

"What's changed?"

Snow smiled, looking down at her hands before looking back up at him. "So much." She looked to Harry. "Don't let him wake up alone. No one deserves that after falling from the sky." With that she left, leaving Ron a little confused.

She passed the quidditch team in the hall, and Fred and George linked their arms through hers to stop her from leaving.

"Where are you going?" They asked together.

"We caught Ginny earlier." Fred said.

"I think we should catch this one as well." George added, making her walk backwards.

"Everyone needs to witness Harry waking up from a coma." Fred went on.

"Can I at least turn around?" Snow asked, trying not to show that she was amused by them.

"They're not going to let you." Ginny said from beside George.

"Can we at least ride on your backs?" Snow whined.

The twins looked at each other. "We could do that." They said in duet as they let her go.

Ginny got on George's back and Snow got on Fred's as they were being left behind by the rest of the team.

"So what were you doing down here?" Ginny asked.

"I was with Ron and Hermione, but Hermione was going to get changed because she was soaked through." Snow told her. "I just had some mud on my legs, so Madame Pomfrey gave me a towel."

"And took your shoes." Fred said, looking down at her bare feet.

"One of the house elves offered to clean them for me. Who was I to say no to that?" Snow asked.

"Where were you?" Ginny asked. "I thought you were going to see the game."

"I was on the ground a bit farther away." Snow told her. "I had a headache and didn't want to be somewhere loud."

"Better now?" George asked.

Snow shrugged. "Now I have an all different kind of headache."

"What from?"

"Stress." She said.

"Worried about your cousin?"

Snow rolled her eyes. "Let's just go, shall we?"

"Of course."

**A/N: So, after tonight I do no know when I will be able to update again. I am going to be out of town most of July and August, and won't have my computer for most of the time. I will try to update at least once a month, but knowing what my schedule is looking like right now, I don't know. Sorry! I must have a few adventures that are not of the literary kind before I get old and frail!**

**Guest: Looks like your wishes come true! Thank you so much! Thank you for your review!**

**SlytherdorGirl: Yes! I love daddy-daughter moments. I'm sorry to tease you! Thank you for your review!**

**Please review!**

**Kat**


End file.
